


The Girl with the Dungeons and Dragons Tattoo and the Boy with the Profound Bond

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Confession, Destiel - Freeform, F/F, M/M, Profound Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 15:25:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie talks to Dean about Cas… I’ll let you figure out the rest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Girl with the Dungeons and Dragons Tattoo and the Boy with the Profound Bond

**“So… who’s Cas?”**

Dean grips the steering wheel a little tighter, tensing at the angel’s name. Now he understands  _why_  Charlie had volunteered to join him on the supply run. Had she overheard him praying back at the bunker? He can’t remember ever mentioning Cas around her… In fact, he’d made a deliberate effort  _not_  to, because Charlie seems to be able to hack into more than just computers. She can decipher people - read into their thoughts and emotions by simply evaluating their facial expressions or tone of voice, and that’s exactly why Dean doesn’t want to have this conversation.

 

“He’s uh- a friend of mine. An angel, actually.” When Dean glances over, sees Charlie’s face, and realizes what he’s said, he panics, trying to backtrack “No- I don’t mean like… I mean he’s  _literally_  an angel. Wings and everything…” Dean can’t afford to give anything away. Not now. The flustered bit certainly doesn’t help, but Charlie seems more intrigued by the idea of angels than by Dean’s awkwardness.

“Angels are real?! Well, I guess I’ll add that to the list of things you guys have failed to inform me on…”

“Yeah, well ignorance is bliss.” Dean says, hoping to change the conversation.

“And knowledge is  _power_. So… what are they like?”

“Self-righteous… powerful… generally pretty douchey….”

“So Cas is different?” Already, Dean didn’t like the direction this conversation was headed.

“He wasn’t at first - just another soldier following orders, but with time… he changed. We taught him free will and, now, he stands for something, fights for the good of humanity. Kind of like us, I guess.”  _  
_

“How’d you meet him?” _Great. Now we’re getting personal._

“Well… about 5 years ago, he uh- well, rescued me from Hell” Dean admits before quickly adding. “Apparently Heaven ordered it.”

“Woah, woah, woah! You’ve been to Hell?” Dean almost laughs at how little Charlie actually knows.

“Yeah… I’ve got quite the passport.” He quips sarcastically. “Hell, Heaven… even Purgatory. Cas and I got zapped there right after we ganked Dick.” 

Charlie still looks pretty freaked, but doesn’t hesitate in asking, “So what happened…?”

Dean sighs. He hates revisiting Purgatory, even in his mind, especially knowing Benny’s trapped down there. “We found a portal - one for humans… and I got out. He didn’t.”

“You  _left_  him?”

 **“I did _not_  leave him.”** Dean practically shouts, startling Charlie and leaving himself cursing in his mind at his idiotically emotional behavior. He bites his lip and sighs, continuing in a calmer voice. “Look, I did  _everything_  I could to get him out, but Cas- he didn’t  _want_ to get out… something about paying penance…” The car remains silent, so Dean continues. “Anyway, he’s out now. This other angel, Naomi, freed him and started messing with his head, controlling him somehow…almost got me killed.”

“Almost?” Charlie looks at Dean like a concerned younger sister, and he supposes she is by now.

“When Naomi ordered him to kill me… I don’t know. He couldn’t do it. Something broke the connection.”

“Something like… what?” Dean can hear the suspicion in her voice and pauses before finally replying,

“I don’t know.” But he thinks he knows, or hopes, at least. 

“Where is he now?”

Again, “I don’t know.”

There’s a long pause that lasts several minutes. It’s not really awkward. It’s the kind of car ride silence that thoughts marinate in, and Charlie’s don’t take long.

“Dean… do you - and if you hate me for saying this, I completely understand, but… do you see Cas as  _more_  than just a friend?

 He has to open open up to someone right? And Charlie’s already experienced feelings for another species of the same gender… she’d certainly understand. Dean’s just isn’t sure this is the right time to expose his closely guarded secret. It’s just that Cas left  _again_. And he always leaves…or gets himself killed. Dean isn’t even sure if a relationship would work, so why raise the possibility? But the hesitance he’s taken in answering has already answered for him, and Charlie’s suspicions are confirmed. Dean sighs and pulls over to the side of the road. 

“Look, to be honest, I don’t know. I mean Cas- he’s saved my life more times than I can count…and I would do the same for him. We have this… well, he calls it a “profound bond”, whatever that means… All I know is I feel like crap when he’s not around. I-” he sighs, “I need him.”

“Are you…attracted to him?”

Dean’s eyes dart around as he bites his lip and tilts his head downward. 

“Yeah… and he’s not really the first. I guess I’ve just been too embarrassed to admit it. Not that there’s anything to be embarrassed of… I just- I used to take after my Dad a lot: his style, his music, his attitude… and that was just another part of him I copied.”

Charlie nods.

“We’ve all got heroes that we look up to… you’ve got your Dad and I’ve got, well… Hermione, but Dean, don’t foregt that to countless people, you  _are_  the hero. And Cas… well, it sounds like you’re his hero too.”

She gives a sly smile.

“And trust me, the heroes always get to kiss the damsel in distress.”


End file.
